Triple Trouble
by crazylittleauthors
Summary: When Madeline Manning runs away from home, her world is turned upside down. When her sister Kira gets caught in a web of lies, she cannot see what is right in front of her. When they both find out the truth, they see what family really means. ABANOONED
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

The sun was shining down on the castle ruins. A quick glance told me that I was correct. It couldn't really be a ruin. Firstly there was a strange glimmer about the place. Like magic, but that was stupid. Magic didn't exist, did it? I was ten years old now. My sister was a boarding school and my _friend_ Charlotte was there as well so I didn't have anywhere to go. My mum is a freak; I mean who hasn't noticed the strange men coming in and out of the house. All looking the same but different too. Is she like dating the entire family? I sighed and walked into the ruin. It was the first dry place I'd come across in a long time. There was an old rusty gate hanging off its hinges and I could hear screaming in the distance. I let my hair down and ran towards the noise. One of the screaming people was coming into view. I stopped dead. I could recognise that girl from anywhere it was Kira. My sister sounded terrified. What was this place?

I kept on running. Kira noticed me first.

"MADDIE" she yelled

I stared, how was she here? She had left for boarding school about four weeks ago. I reached the group and saw an amazing sight. They were all holding twigs.

"What the hell is going on here? What the hell is with the twigs? Why the hell are you two skiving school?" I screamed. Charlotte and Kira looked slightly guilty. I wondered why they chose here of all places to have some sort of tree celebration party.

"Ummmmm" said Charlotte. I stared at her. What was going on? Was it true? Everyone at school had been calling me the daughter of some creepy clone family. Why was that even possible?

"What, what, tell me!"I yelled. Some of the other people looked at me in surprise and started to mutter.

"Magic!"Supplied Kira My mind was reeling, magic did exist? But why were Kira and Charlotte caught up in it? Another girl stared at me, she was small with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi" she said "I'm Marion" Marion was blushing as she glanced towards a boy about three years older than her. He had short black hair and brown eyes. He was quite tall but the way he was talking sounded like he was rude and annoying.

"That's Charlus," she whispered into my ear. I looked the boy over again. Maybe he wasn't so bad. If this little innocent girl knew him on a first name basis then how could he be as rude as he looked.

A shout came from inside the ruin. A young woman came walking out of the rusty doors. Who was she? She had brown hair tied up in a bun. She was covered in a set of green, what looked like, curtains. That was weird. I suddenly noticed that all of the children were wearing the same thing. Black robes, it looked like. With multi coloured ties and a crest on a pocket.

"Is this some kind of club?" I asked somewhat hesitantly, unsure if Kira was telling the truth about magic or not.

"Who is this, Miss Manning, Miss Deston, Miss Porter? Detention, all three of you for almost breaking the law." She said.

"Me as well?" said Marion. She looked scared and she was shaking.

"Yes, Miss Porter. You as well. Nothing permitted you to sneak into the village last night." The woman sounded surprised at Marion. "New girl, what is your name?" she continued.

"Madeline Manning" I said nervously.

"Is this your sister?" she said in a commanding tone, pointing at Kira. I nodded, yes, and waited for a response.

"Well Madeline Manning, I am a teacher at this school that I trust your mother has told you both of the reason you are here. We will continue this is Professor Dippets office." She gave a glare across to the other, well I guess, students and led me and Kira off towards the ruin. She tossed me a ring. I slipped it on my finger and suddenly a castle popped into view. I could see bight green grass and a lovely lake, grand doors and a huge entrance hall. I must have been gawping because Kira gave me a knowing smile. I guess she felt the same way when she arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – What do they think (Part 1)?

**A/N – I'm back with chapter two. Tell me in the review what you think. Not as long as the 1****st****one but there should be less of a wait this time.**

Maddie's POV

I was in shock; magic couldn't really be real, could it? But as I trotted after Kira, Charlotte and Marion, I began to feel like I had been lied to. Maybe my mum had lied to me about my sister's school. I wondered if I would have to go home tomorrow. There seemed like so much to explore. There were moving portraits and giant statues. There were pale figures gliding around and a ton of passageways that looked perfect for a secret hideout or somewhere to play with friends.

I looked over at Marion, her face was white and she was shaking. I could tell that she was frightened; I wondered what was going to happen to her. I hoped that one day we could be friends, even though I was younger than her and didn't really know anything about her.

My sister had a confident look about her and was sure that she had been in trouble before. She was whispering to Charlotte and I was certain that I heard the words "Marauders" and "Prank War".

Charlotte looked rather nervous and I could tell that she was worried about what the "teacher" had said. I wondered if she was in trouble as well.

Kira's POV

I couldn't believe it! How could Maddie be magic as well? I thought that I was the only special one in the family. Mum said that I was the only one, that Maddie was normal. But I guess that she lied. I am really upset about getting Marion into trouble, she is only 10, and she is the daughter of my favourite teacher. What was going to happen to her? I know that she gets into detentions with us all the time. But this was different. We had snuck out of school and into a pub. I had a feeling that we were going to be given more than a detention.

I thought about our prank war with the marauders. I wondered why we weren't just working together. You can see how terrified the teachers are when they find out that all seven of us are in detention together. On those days, some teachers would go off sick so that they would not have to deal with our constant pranking.


End file.
